Someone Else Might Have Gotten It Wrong
by 666PsychoCheddar999
Summary: Raela did not expect to find herself fighting alongside a turian war veteran, a former STG operative and a krogan outcast. Can these N7 Special Forces agents turn the tide of the war and uncover the conspiracy that threatens to consume the galaxy?
1. Defending the Just

Someone Else Might Have Gotten It Wrong

Chapter One: Defending the Just

Raela stared down at the human that stared defiantly back at her, his eyes burrowing into hers. He wore the uniform of Cerberus and was bleeding heavily. Her tactic to go in all guns blazing hadn't exactly worked when she realized there was no data on the terminals in the Cerberus compound. This Cerberus troop was the last resource she had to find the assassin who had harmed so many. Including her mother. She pointed her Revenant at him as he lay on the ground, the sights aimed directly between his eyes.

"I will give you one last chance. Where is Kai Leng? Tell me! NOW!" She brought her right foot down hard upon his right shoulder and he screamed in agony, writhing on the floor.

"I don't...I don't know where he is! And even I did, I wouldn't tell you! You...justicar bitch!"

She sighed. The Code demanded that she kill the unjust and, even though she didn't always follow the Code exactly, she did stick to that particular rule.

"Then I hope you find peace in the embrace of the Goddess."

"Go to-!" His last insult was interrupted by his head being crushed with a flash of blue. Raela sighed with regret and slowly walked back through the Cerberus compound, which was largely destroyed and all of the occupants lay dead. This had been her last chance to find Kai Leng. The last chance to avenge her mother and sister. Her last chance to prove she was worthy of being called Justicar.

She definetly wasn't expecting the Alliance shuttle that landed as she exited the compound. She didn't expect the Alliance to visit Eden Prime. The relationship with their colonies was frosty at best.

A human woman stepped out of the shuttle. She wore a blue Alliance officer's uniform. Her black hair was tied in a high, neat bun and her skin and eyes were a deep brown. She had an air of authority and protocol about her and looked as if she wouldn't even think about slouching. Raela was wary. She looked a bit stuck up and she didn't want to get on the wrong side of the Alliance Navy as a justicar.

She seemed to be waiting for her to speak first, so she asked, "Is there a problem, miss?" She was itching to be out of this officer's glare as soon as possible.

"Commander Ursula Lee. You are the justicar, Raela?" she asked, her hands clasped firmly behind her back.

"Yeah, I am. Why?" she folded her arms and tried to look as casual as possible. This was difficult with the officer's stare that made her feel like an army recruit on their first day.

"We've read your file and we're impressed by your abilities."

"I have a file?"

"A quite extensive one."

"Crap."

Ursula gave a look that showed she wasn't sure how to respond to this answering back. She was used to having weak-willed soldiers following her very words and continued, "I need your help. We're putting together a task-force of the best the galaxy has to offer."

"I don't want to join the Spectres."

"It's not the Spectres..."

"Or the Alliance."

"Hear me out. It's an N7 task-force that's loosely connected to the Alliance. You can pretend you're not even a part of us, if you really want."

"So why do you need me if it's an Alliance thing. I'm not human. The blue skin is kind of a give-away." She smirked at her clever remark, while Ursula merely responded with another glare.

"Honestly, I don't know. Alliance brass wants you and I was ordered to come and get you. You can ask Admiral Hackett later if you want."

Asari stepped closer to Ursula, eyeing her with slight suspicion.

"And why are you only recruiting me now? What's so important?" she said quietly, very near to Ursula's face.

Ursula turned and looked out across the plains of Eden Prime, sighing lightly. The sun was setting and the landscape was a gorgeous blood red.

"The Reapers are coming, Raela. They are coming fast and soon. Alliance brass wants to deny it but, personally, I'm not sure if we can stop them. But I'm going to give it my damn best. We need everyone we can get to fight them. And we've heard that you're one of the best."

"Well, I'm flattered but I hardly think I'd be any use fighting a myth, Commander. I mean, what's your evidence that the Reapers, something I've only heard of in fairytales even exist?"

"You ever hear of Commander Shepard?"

"The human who stopped Saren and the Collectors? I've skimmed extranet articles." she shrugged, not really interested in this so-called hero of humanity that everyone kept going on about.

"Shepard has faced the Reapers first-hand and has been helping us gather intel on them. Batarian relays have been reading something massive approaching the Milky Way. Fast. Believe me, they're real. And we need your help."

"So, where's your hero then? Get Shepard to save you from the Reapers."

"Commander Shepard is being...court martialled."

Raela couldn't help laughing from the sheer irony of the statement.

"Is it human custom to court-martial all your war heroes? Wait, is this the same Shepard who blew up the mass relay and destroyed Aratoht? " she grinned even more at Ursula's serious expression.

"It is a long story. But we are getting off the point. Will you join the N7 Special Operative Team or not? Will you help us against the Reapers?"

Raela stared out over the plains at the setting sun. She imagined so much beauty being obliterated. The fields on fire and the sky dyed a red of real blood. She imagined the screams of all the humans, which were suddenly silenced. She had not been able to fulfil her duty this day but perhaps she could do something better.

She turned to Ursula, who looked up with the slightest glint of hope in her eyes.

"I'll go with you. I would swear my service to you with a fancy biotic display but my word should be good enough."

Ursula held out her hand and Raela shook it with a slight smile.

"Welcome aboard the N7 program, Justicar."

"Just Raela will be fine, Miss Lee."

**Well, did you like it? Let me know in the reviews! Raela is based on one of my ME3 multiplayer characters and Ursula is one of my sister's Shepard's.**

**Until the next chapter, readers!**


	2. The Candidates

Chapter 2: The Candidates

Admiral Hackett, Commander Lee and Captain Hawke sat around a table littered with data pads bearing the faces of numerous from krogan to hanar, humans to salarians. Four of the faces had been put in an organized row with a piece of paper underneath. On it was scrawled, "Archangel Strike Team"

"You sure this combination will work, Lee? Their character bios indicate they probably won't get on." said Hawke, casting a superior look in Ursula's that made Ursula's fist tighten slightly under the table.

"Sometimes that's the best kind of team, Captain." responded Ursula, putting emphasis on the last word and an icy stare that even the Captain couldn't look at for too long.

Hackett gave a heavy sigh at two of his best officers bickering and interrupted, "Shall we look at their dossiers again?"

"Certainly, Admiral." smiled Hawke. Ursula could almost hear the sound of joy he obviously made in his head as Hackett took the data pad from him.

"Weyrloc Detrys. He used to be part of the Weyrloc clan on Tuchanka until Weyrloc Guld was killed by...a classified individual." Ursula and Hawke exchanged a look. They both knew who Hackett was referring to and they were pretty sure he was aware they knew. Hackett gave a nervous cough and continued.

"He refused to be part of Urdnot after the takeover and fled to Omega where he has been running a shop for used tech parts. He fought of a squad of Eclipse mercs single-handily who tried to shake him down, demonstrating incredible biotic prowess. Observation indicates he is quite shy and prefers to avoid fights if possible."

"Not exactly like a standard krogan." said Hawke, suspiciously eyeing the data pad.

"Depends what a standard krogan is to you, sir." Ursula didn't look up as he gave her an irritated stare.

Hackett picked up the next data pad and cast his eyes over it.

"Bakesh. She was in the STG until he got kicked out after a violent disagreement with his commander. She's a tech expert and the STG forwarded her psych profile. She is very aggressive and has a short temper. Before she was removed from STG, she got into several fights with fellow STG operatives. She is currently on The Citadel, working for C-Sec I believe. She was a key player in stopping the Tayaishi Ward riots six years ago."

"Seems a bit unstable. I like her." said Ursula, as Hackett handed her the data pad with her snarling face on it.

"Apparently, the scar was made by Weyrloc Guld when she was detained for a short while on Tuchanka." said Hackett, pointing at a scar near the salarian's right eye that extended all the way to her mouth.

"Better not mention Detrys's clan name when she's around." said Hawke, as he handed the next data pad to Hackett.

"Tarkun was one of the finest turian generals in his day. He was a good friend of the primarchs of the time and was one of the first generals to come aboard a human ship after the First Contact War. He is now retired but has never accepted civilian life and once foiled a Cerberus attempt to kidnap a gifted biotic from Horizon. He has been on the run from Cerberus ever since and is currently hiding out on Palaven under a false name."

Hackett put down the data pad and stared straight ahead.

"I've met Tarken. He's a damn good man and deserves the respect of his soldiers. He'll be a fine addition to the time."

Hackett stood up and the other two did as well, Hawke a little faster than Lee.

Hackett handed Ursula another data pad and Ursula looked down at it. She scanned it quickly and looked up.

"Don't you think this throwing them in at the deep end a bit too soon, sir?" Ursula asked and she spotted Hawke rolling his eyes behind Hackett.

"This mission is top priority, Commander. That data is vital to the war effort. Brief Archangel on their first mission. Good luck." He saluted and so did Ursula and Hawke. Hackett then strode out with Hawke hot on his heels.

Ursula activated her omni-tool and called Alliance dispatch.

"Alliance dispatch. How can I help you?" said the voice on the other end.

"Get Archangel to the strike location. I'll brief them as they go."

"Yes, ma'am."

Ursula closed her omni-tool and sighed.

"God help them." she whispered, as she left the room.

**No prizes for guessing where I got Hawke's name from. Yes, I am that unoriginal! Don't judge me!**

**More soon!**


End file.
